


Marry me already

by K17L53



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At the start, F/F, It's her birthday, Lawyer Lexa, They're not together, aden's a bby, and she forgot, clarke has a baby, it's cute, smol child, so clarke's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clexa as best friends raising a kid together. It's Lexa's birthday and she totally forgot so it's a little late (for bby Aden) and the Griffins are here because there's no way Lexa's going to be alone on her birthday. And Clarke kind of springs a surprise on her.





	Marry me already

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure if i could even write this one because i thought it'd end up being more than just a oneshot. well, i thought it'd need more than that. but i'm happy so yeps.

It was going to be a long night, Lexa was working on a big case and there was _a lot_ to do. She had been working all day really, and it was a little difficult to go on without Clarke. Clarke, her best friend, was out of town for the last couple of days with her son, they had gone out of town to spend some time at the beach. Officially, Clarke was her assistant; unofficially, she was so much more than that. She was her right hand person, and she did practically everything from making sure Lexa replied to her emails and got her schedule alright, all the way to making sure Lexa had lunch and was getting enough sleep.

 

She was a defense attorney, and it was a really high stress job so Lexa had no idea what she would do without her best friend. She loved her honestly, and Lexa knew Clarke loved her too but most definitely not in the same way she did. Clarke saw her as nothing more than a friend really, that’s what Lexa thought so anyways and she had no intention of trying to make a move to make it anything more than that. That might ruin what they had now, and this friendship meant a lot more to Lexa than her _feelings_.

 

Lexa was sitting on the breakfast bar, papers scatters all around it, some even on the floor. It was pouring outside, the rain pounding on the window was almost calming and she was occupied with her work, looking over all the details when she heard the knock on the door. It wasn’t that late, but she wasn’t really expecting anyone right now – she hadn’t even ordered dinner yet. Nevertheless she got up and made her way to the front door. Whoever was on the other side seemed a little impatient because they knocked again.

 

“Be right there.” Lexa called there, picking up her pace and rushing over to the door and unlock it. The two blued eyed blondes on the other side made her smile instantly. Lexa’s face lit up as she say Clarke with her 3 year old son. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

 

“I wish you’d pick up your phone Lex.” Clarke said as she stepped inside, handing her son over to Lexa. “Might have saved us the trip.”

 

“It’s nice to see you too.” Lexa said to Clarke, taking little Aden from her before saying hi to him, “You’re up late, aren’t you?”

 

Clarke nodded, following Lexa into the living room, “Happy birthday by the way.” She finally said, that was mostly why she was here – that and the fact that she hadn’t seen Lexa in like two days.

 

“Wait,” Lexa looked at her with a confused look, watching as Clarke sat down and she kissed the little boy’s cheek before setting him down next to his mom. “It’s not my birthday.”

 

“Is too.” Aden chirped in, earning an affectionate smile from her mom’s best friend.

 

“September 23rd.” Clarke stated. “It’s your birthday.” She added. “I’ve been trying to call you since I woke up but, not surprising, no answer.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, helping Aden out of his coat before sitting down next to them. “But wow, thank you, I completely forgot.”

 

“We got cake.” Aden lit up, looking at Lexa. “Chocolate.”

 

“That’s my favorite.” She told the boy, matching his enthusiasm.

 

She was practically Aden’s other parent. Clarke’s long term boyfriend had gotten up and left the moment he found out she was pregnant and Lexa wanted nothing more than to just be there for her best friend. So that’s what she did, she was there day in day out after Finn left; Clarke was a mess and needed someone at her side – honestly Lexa just wanted to get her hands on him so she could strangle the life out of him and look him in the eye while she did it for hurting Clarke like this. And Clarke really didn’t know what to do, she knew she wanted to keep the baby but she didn’t know… _how_ she was going to do it on her own. So Lexa assured her she wouldn’t be on her own, there was no way she was going to let that happen, and promised to be by her side no matter what.

 

And that’s what happened, three years since Aden was born and Lexa was there with them all the way – birthdays, weekends, movie nights, day outs. She couldn’t love the little guy anymore if he was her own – he practically was, that’s how it felt like now anyways.

 

Clarke had put Aden to bed a little after cake, Lexa’s spare bedroom had kind of been taken over by him there was no hiding that. Right now the two of them were sitting in the living room, Lexa back to work with a file in her hands as Clarke watched TV. Clarke didn’t want to go home just yet, after all, she hadn’t seen Lexa in a couple of days and it _was_ her birthday so she didn’t want her to be alone.

 

“Long night ahead?” Clarke asked after a little while and Lexa only nodded. “You can call it though, it’s Sunday tomorrow.” She nodded again, not looking up from the paper in front of her hand. “And the trial’s not for a very long time Lexa.” Clarke added, this time Lexa looked away from the file, looking up at Clarke. “How have you been doing without me because I missed you?” She smiled at her, watching as Lexa placed the thin file on the coffee table before leaning back.

 

“I was dying.” She replied, exaggerating. “I’m never giving you any time off again. Not unless I can get time off as well.” Lexa didn’t mean it but she would love to be able to do that really, usually she went on holidays and all of that with the Griffins – but this time it wasn’t possible, she was just too busy. “I missed you, a lot.” Lexa added, giving her a soft smile, moving a little closer as Clarke took her hand. “And Aden, it’s so boring without him around.”

 

Clarke only smiled at her, the two of them falling silent as a part of Clarke wanted to close the distance between them and just kiss Lexa right now. “Oh!” She suddenly remembered. “You didn’t open your presents.”

 

“ _Presents_?” Lexa asked. “Plural?”

 

“Yes, Aden made you a birthday card.” Clarke answered, watching Lexa practically melt at that as she let out a long _aww_. “And I got you something way better.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, watching as Clarke leaned down and picked up the gift back. The first thing she pulled out was the drawing, it was off Aden holding hands with Clarke and Lexa. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, I love it.” She shook her head lightly before looking up at Clarke, “He’s taking after you.”

 

“He’s sweet.” Clarke responded. “And this one’s from me.” She handed Lexa a card as well, turned face down so she couldn’t see the writing. “Well, it’s kind of just part of it. But that depends on you.”

 

Lexa took it from her hesitantly, there was something in Clarke’s tone – if anything, she sounded a little worried. That was unusual for her really, Lexa could count on one hand the number of times she’s heard Clarke worried or unsure about something. “Whaaaat?” She said as she read the writing on the paper before looking up at Clarke, “Whaaaat?”

 

Clarke only smiled at her with a soft look in her eyes, waiting for a proper answer. “Too much?”

 

She looked back at the paper then at Clarke, looking between the two as she read the words again and again to make sure she got it right.

 

**MARRY ME ALREADY.**

 

They weren’t even together and it was no secret to Lexa that she wanted a lot more than just a friendship with Clarke. They were practically a family, they had been friends since junior year of high school and Lexa honestly has no idea when she even started falling for this girl. They were fast friends although they were polar opposites and they just stuck together.

 

“Is this for real?” Lexa finally spoke, not really believing it. Her voice was quiet, a whisper really. “Clarke, is this for real?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Very much.” Lexa just looked dumbfounded, electrocuted and surprised, she looked like a fish out of water. “Hey, look at me.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “I’m really hoping I haven’t been reading signs that weren’t actually there. But well…I’ve been falling for you for a very long time and I just…” She let out a long sigh, “Love you so much. You’re family, you’re basically Aden’s other mom and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Clarke was tearing up at that really, she didn’t want to think about what it would be like for her if she didn’t have someone like Lexa by her side. “You know it hasn’t been easy and I just…I don’t know what I’d do without you and I just love you so much Lex.” She told her, watching as Lexa looked back at the paper with the three words in her hand. “I know this is a huge risk on my part because hell, we’re not even together and it could all just blow up on my face and _holy fuck this was a bad id_ -”

 

Lexa cut her off, kissing her abruptly. Her lips were trembling and uncertain and just not knowing if this was the right move. “I love you too.” She said between kisses. “So much Clarke.” Lexa smiled at her, pulling away. “So yes,” She answered. “It’s a yes.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, letting out a small laugh almost as she reached back into the gift bag and pulled out a small box. “And here’s the other part of your gift then.” She shook her head at herself, holding back tears because wow, this could’ve gone so. Damn. Wrong. “This is actually why I took the last couple of days off.” Clarke added, flipping the top open receiving a small gasp from Lexa. “Please tell me you like it.”

 

“Oh my god, Clarke.” Lexa breathed out, “I…” She looked up at Clarke who was taking the ring out of the box. “I don’t know what to say, it’s beautiful.”

 

Clarke let out a long slow breath, her hand was a little shaky as she pulled the ring out and put it on Lexa’s finger. “This is insane.” She said to herself. “I can’t fucking believe what I just did, wow.”

 

“You know I would’ve never made the first move right?” Lexa asked, staring at the ring on her finger because…uhh, what just happened here?

 

“I do.” Clarke agreed, “Why do you think I skipped straight to the proposal instead of asking you out on a date first?” Lexa laughed at that one, nodding and agreeing to Clarke nonetheless. “I know what you’re like.”

 

“You know me better than I know myself.” Lexa responded. “I’d be lost without you, my North Star.” It had started out as a joke, and it annoyed Clarke at the start but now it was something that Lexa just called her casually.

 

“You really would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> bottom-lexa.tumblr.com hit me with more prompts my guys, i love doing them.


End file.
